


The Man from Suna

by shipcat



Series: Assorted Tumblr and Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: At least I thought so ahah, Diplomacy, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kankurou may or may not realize that Hinata is flirting back, The two flirt over treaties, it feels like a scene from a spy movie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Kankuro flirts with Hinata over trade treaties and drab, political things. [Drabble].





	The Man from Suna

**Author's Note:**

> For anon who requested KankuHina - I like them a lot, thanks for that!

The Sunan diplomat is a jovial man, but her eyes can see right through him.

His mouth is decorated by thick purple, curved upwards like a clown. When he smiles, his teeth flash indigo. He worries his bottom lip often, she hesitantly concludes. A life of pressure? Heir to a violent legacy? …a distant father?

Hinata knows the signs too well.

But now is not the time for reading. She leans forward, to point at the treaty sitting before them, navy-black hair falling over her shoulders. She worries her lip as he does. Something about the movement cuts him out of a too-long joke about centipedes. (Shino would enjoy it; she remembers it for later.)

“We cannot lower our import taxes…” she says, voice so soft it dulls the edge of her stutter. “The Council refuses.”

Kankuro blinks dramatically. Recites in his head breathing techniques. His role here is to be clever, and duplicitous, and that means creating options where there are none. “Then—a trade?” 

In the corner of the room, a sealed puppet shivers in annoyance. 

Maybe in the olden days, a clear threat would be a good negotiation tactic, but peace makes such things impossible to get away with. Regardless, the more dangerous puppet is the scorpion sealed in the scroll at Kankuro’s hip.

Hinata would stop him before Kankuro could even reach it. Just reach out, and with a barest brush of fingers against his wrist, permanently disable his chakra system. The act of ruining another’s life, as easy as checking a pulse.

Kankuro is lucky she is not such a person.

“Yes,” Hinata smiles sadly, ducks her head. Within moments the two have returned to the treaty, heads bumping when the puppeteer goes on an off-topic tangent on this theatre or that portrayal.

She always did like clowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment below. Otherwise, contact me on Tumblr [@thatshipcat](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com).


End file.
